Magic Council's Predicament
by Pagoda-Blossom
Summary: Lucy wishes to finally settle down, especially with Natsu. But her hopes are dashed one day when Fairy Tail's rival, the Magic council, shows up in need of help. However, the council seems to be hiding something, and to Lucy's horror, their wish for Fairy Tail's aide and the council's secret puts Natus's life in danger. Story set seven years after the time skip.
1. Prologue

"Blast those Fairy Tail scoundrels!" Roared the one and only Guran Doma, head chair of the Magic Council in Fiore.

The long bearded old man standing next to him squeezed his eyes shut while his ears started to ring from his upper councilmen's angered screech. Org swore that the outburst from Guran Doma had shaken the Magic Council headquarters so tremendously, the tremors could have been felt all the way to Galuna Island. The two councilmen had been going through piles upon piles of letters from the normal citizens of Fiore. Most of them addressing and filing complaints towards the boisterous guild Guran Doma mentioned.

Org sighed while massaging his sore eardrums. "Please Guran Doma, I'm not sure that my old body can take any more of your angered rants. I'm getting too old from such excitement, especially coming from you."

"Have you read all of these letters of complaints?" Guran Doma hissed between gritted teeth. He slammed the pile of papers he was previously holding onto the large oval shaped table situated in front of the two elderly men so hard, that his hat almost completely fell off the top of his head. He attempted to straighten it but he was so flustered that he over corrected and it still threatened to slip off on the other side of his white head of hair. This seemed to go unnoticed by the bearded man and he gestured towards Org's own handful of lettered complaints as well of the stacks piling up on the table as well.

"A whole city block in Onibus destroyed, a merchant's stolen precious ware returned to him in pieces, a zookeeper's exotic animals running through the streets of Oshibana wreaking havoc-" Guran Doma was visibly becoming more angered by the second as his voice rose higher in octave than usual and his speech slurred together as if he was talking a million times faster than usual. Grog could no longer understand what his leader was saying after a time, though he was guessing that he was cursing Fairy Tail so badly that the profanity currently being used would make even a sailor blush.

Grog couldn't blame his co-workers current frustration. Fairy Tail in the past has caused mischief similar to the complaints that were currently being issued to the council. The only peace they had found from the troublesome guild was the seven short years that the core members of that guild sat frozen in time on Tenrou Island. Then chaos ensued at once when they returned, and the golden years in the Council room disappeared without a trace much like the guild had seven years ago. And now here they were once again forced to deal with the problems Fairy Tail somehow brought to the whole of Fiore. Well at least the Magic Council had a taste of the freedom from the problems that comes with the price of Fairy Tail, once again, being the top guild within the kingdom, and much to their dismay came the price of the seemingly constant stream of hate mail sent to them towards Fairy Tail. One of many letters of anti-Fairy Tail followers Org read said this:

_Dear notorious and highly respected Magic Council,_

_I demand that you old farts get out of that dusty hole you members call the headquarters of your organization, and do something about that troublesome guild, Fairy Tail! I don't care if they are a legitimate guild by your standards or not, they have forced my company into serious debt! I am the head of my own organization, and all I asked them to do in a request was to take care of some nasty pests that were plaguing my crops. But no! They had to destroy the foul beasts along with my entire enterprise in the surrounding area! Even my storehouse that used to be full of goods blew up in their recklessness. I won't stand for it any longer since because of that good-for-nothing guild, I had to send my men all over the city searching for strawberries!_

_Thank you for your time, and have a wonderful day!_

Org briefly wondered why the head of this particular farming branch had his men search for strawberries when he was suddenly brought back from his musing when Guran Doma somehow became even more enraged than before.

Either he didn't care or didn't notice but his stocky hat was now settled on the marble flooring and in danger of being trampled by its owner's constant stomping. His brows and face were scrunched up in utmost ferocity, making the parallel scars on his face wrinkle oddly, and his eyes seemed to have rolled back into his head. He started pulling hairs out of his long beard when he heard a chuckle come from the man standing next to him.

Guran Doma momentarily stopped in the midst of his tantrum and glared at Org accusingly. "Do think all of this wreaked havoc from Fairy Tail is funny business? Is this very amusing to you?"

"No, my old friend. Your inner childishness is something to behold, that's all." Org replied with another humorous chuckle. If looks could kill he would have fallen dead from the daggers shooting from Guran Doma's eyes.

"I don't find this situation to be funny even in the slightest. If I get one more letter concerning Fairy Tail, I will-"

"Another delivery came earlier this evening, all addressed to you," one of their amphibian like servants chirped cheerfully, carrying another crate full envelopes and papers to add to the never-ending mail pile. He Interrupted Guran Doma mid-sentence by barging open the large cathedral like doors. "You guys have it bad today, it looks like most of these are complaints towards Fairy-" he was wise to stop speaking once he saw the high-ranking councilmen's expressions.

Org scowled as he gazed at the dreaded crate apprehensively. Guran Doma was visibly fuming, his face growing redder by the passing moment, steam whistled out of his ears. Without another word uttered, the servant dropped the crate onto the table, disturbing the papers already there, then made a beeline for the doors. The only noise heard were the clacking of the humaniod's boots on the polished marble floors. Once he reached the doorway, he faced the two elders and bowed before quickly rushing out the exit slamming the double doors behind him.

A moment of silence passed between the two when Guran Doma screeched, "That's it! I've had enough of it! Fairy Tail is finished as far as I'm concerned! I will personally see to their disbandment!"

"We've all wanted to do that at some point in our lives, but we can never do that, and you know it." Org grunted as he was sorting through the new arrivals of mail. He watched his higher-up carefully out of the corner of his half-opened eye.

"Why do you support that lot?" snapped his companion as bent down and dusted off his stiff black hat. He placed it successfully back onto his head before continuing on, "I know that you used to have the same desire to give them the boot in the past, what changed? Why are you always defending them?"

Org visibly shrugged through his blue cloak. "It's not that I support them wholeheartedly, but I must admit they have helped us out in the past. Like those events at the Tower of Heaven and the dealings with Oracion Seis? I think they can be _very _useful when they are serious and dig into their work. I think we also owe them since we have almost killed them numerous times in the past." He explained while he was still examining the newly aquired mail. He couldn't lie about the grudgingly new respect he found within Fairy Tail.

" I no longer care of the " good deeds" they performed in the past, Org. They are too much of nuisance to keep around. The consequences out-weigh their so called good works. They are a harbringer of destruction to common society!" Guran Doma snapped forcefully while pumping his snake-like staff into the air. "Fairy Tail cannot exist any longer! I swear by the time I-"

He was abruptly interrupted again by frantic knocking at the entranceway.

"Oh what is it this time? Hurry up! Don't waste any more of our time than needed!"

The double-doors burst open revealing a different amphibian servant this time. It was obvious he was physically fatigued, as sweat was dripping off of his brow and he was panting from running up the long staircase to where the Council-men were located.

"Nadal what on Earthland is going on?" Org questioned.

Nadal tried to catch his breath before he said anything. "It's terrible my lieges! The scouting parties that went to investigate the strange magic that was discovered in the hills near Mt. Hakobe completely disappeared!" He managed to pant between breaths.

"_What?_" The two said together in unison.

"Well what happened boy? Tell us!" Guran Doma said sternly, momentarily forgotten about Fairy Tail.

"We don't know sir. The reports that were supposed to come daily stopped two days ago. We started to get suspicious, so we sent a retrieval party in case something had happened. When they arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see that everything was gone. There wasn't a single living thing in the area; no trees, no grass, and there wasn't even a trace of a single Rune Knight."

The entire time Nadal was frantically speaking, he waved his little green arms in the air as if he wanted to fly away from this mess. It was obvious that the poor soul was on the edge of hysteria. "An entire legion just disappeared, just like that!" he snapped his fingers for emphasis. "And even stranger still is that the magical presence they were scouting had completely disappeared as well. It was like it all disappeared off of the face of the planet!"

"Could it somehow be Anima acting up again?" Org wondered aloud.

Nadal shook his head violently. "No, sir. It's not possible since the presence was detected by our unidentified magic censors. It was _moving _across the country, unlike when Anima would pop up in surprise and then disappear again, sirs. And it didn't have any strategic method to its movements. It acted upon random." He drew in big breath before finishing. "We've come to the conclusion, my lieges, that whatever this thing is, it's a powerful magical being, and a big one too. It also has proven to be not so friendly towards people."

The two higher-ups were stark quiet while Nadal waited for their responses. Finally, Org broke the silence. "Who was the leader of the legion that disappeared without a trace?" he asked reverently.

Nadal wrung his robes between two green fists. "Doranbolt, sir." He answered quietly.

Org's head drooped. "I see..." he murmured, then said nothing more.

Silence ensued once again till Guran Doma cleared his throat. "Doranbolt was a mighty fine soldier, and a heck of a mage. I'm not sure if he still is alive, but if the entire legion somehow miraculously survived, then we'll find him and his men." The man might be short with younger mages, but he still cared about those who were under his command. "Furthermore, have they found the magical trace again?" he questioned Nadal once more.

"No sir, but somehow this was uncovered." He pulled out of his pocket a dirty and unraveling light blue cloth. He unfurled it to reveal a triangular shaped flag with a single white _ankh_, the symbol of the Runes knights, located in the center. "I'm not sure how but the retrieval team found this one little banner in the rubble. It's the only remaining evidence that Rune Knights were ever there."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Guran Doma snapped.

Nadal flinched from his harsh tone. "I'm sorry my liege, I was just-"

"It's okay my boy." Org came out of his grieving, determination lit in his opened eye. "Did the hounds catch any scent at all from the object?"

"Yes, but it seems to be very faint since the hounds could only sniff out a trail a hundred feet out of the wreckage."

"Impossible. Nothing is stronger than the noses of our hounds. How are we supposed to locate Doranbolt and his legion, or the beast if our best dogs can't track them down?" Guran Doma asked in utter frustration.

Org glanced in his direction, and carefully said, "Well there is one thing that can beat a nose of a hound..."

Goran Doma was not sure he was liking where this was going.


	2. Goose Eggs

Not much has changed in Fairy Tail in the year X798 since they became the number one guild in Fiore since their return from Tenroujima. The only exception being that the mages moved back into their old, but newly refurbished guild hall. They were loud and boisterous as ever, and this was the norm for the citizens of Magnolia. Visitors may have raised a brow though when they learned that Fairy Tail basically has celebrations of their own every day, for no particular reason at all.

But despite all the partying that seemed to take place, sometimes the jolly atmosphere can change in the blink of an eye. A mere bump on the shoulder, or a minor insult can send half of the guild into a battle royale. Everyone else left out of the fighting, just tries to keep out of harm's way by dodging airborne chairs, glass, and bodies as they fly across the hall.

That being said, another war zone sprouted up in the heat of the evening. This summer temperature highs had already broken many records so far this year. In a guild filled with many powerful mages that tend to get short with each other for even the tiniest of occurrences, they are bound to get into fights more often than usual. Even the more level-headed ones joined into the fray. The green haired man named Freed was currently trying to give the enormous Elfman a wedgie. A sinister look was on his face while Elfman's a look of terror.

Cana Alberona cackled loudly from on top of the bar. "You idiots are just too hilarious," she said before taking another giant swig from her barrel of booze. Any poor fellow seated below her would have been doused in alcohol that was swishing over the sides of her enormous barrel.

"You know what, I'm in a competitive mood right now," Cana said wiping her mouth. "Anyone feeling brave enough to challenge me into a drinking contest?"

"Cana, everyone in this place knows that you, are a monster." Macao called while ducking a chair leg, narrowly missing his head by centimeters.

"Fine then. I guess I will have to go elsewhere, maybe to a local bar, and drink some poor stranger till he's on the floor." She frowned at the utter chaos in front of her. "That is if I can get out of alive."

Lucy sighed from down the bar a few seats down. She couldn't agree with Cana more at the moment. Where's Erza when you need her? The red-headed requip mage has been disappearing for days on end till she returned, and only left days after that. Lucy assumed that she has just been very busy on solo missions, but it has been happening for a while and she couldn't help but wonder what the red head was up to...

A sudden movement from the stool beside her woke her from her daydreaming. A pink-haired man was eating his meal like there was no tomorrow, not even coming up for air. Lucy thought it was strange that he wasn't involved with the chaos as well, but she put the spaghetti he was currently inhaling into consideration and came with the the conclusion that it was the reason as to why he wasn't 'fired up'. Near him sat Happy the blue talking cat. He was nibbling contentedly on a scaly fish. He looked up when he noticed Lucy watching him.

"Hi Lucy, you look hungry. Would you like some fish?" He gestured at the fish while licking scales off of his whiskers.

Lucy shuddered. "No thank you, Happy."

The cat just shrugged and went back to his fish. "Suit yourself."

They were interrupted when a shirtless man flew into the back of the pink haired one, causing his face to plant itself in a plate full of meat sauce and noodles. He shot up from his seat facing the other man with long strands noodles hanging off of his face.

"Oy, Gray! Just what are you trying to pull?" He questioned angrily.

Quick as a flash, Gray flew to his feet in an instant and thrust his face into the opposing male's own. "Maybe I was just getting sick of seeing your face, Natsu, and that I didn't want to look at it any longer!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone while I eat?" Natsu growled.

"From the looks from the food splattered everywhere," he pointed at various places spotted with food, including Natsu's face, "I'd say you already did your part."

"Shut up!"

"You wanna go, Flame-brain?" Challenged Gray.

"Bring it on Ice-make face!"

Both men had their teeth and fists tightly clenched, seething in anger. Their faces were almost pressed together, shoulders tensed, ready for a fight. Lucy sighed. These two imbeciles were going to start another riot within the guild. Then something _very _unexpected made their way to them.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's petite voice called. She appeared from behind a pillar.

Gray turned towards her in surprise. Their eyes met, and a silent understanding passed between them. Juvia gave a slight shake of her head. Gray seemed to understand immediately. His cheeks turned a rosy color, and his right hand ruffled his dark hair from embarrassment.

"Oh, right. Er, sorry."

Whether he was apologizing to Natsu or Juvia, nobody seemed to know or care. They were all too occupied staring blankly at Gray who left Natsu and made his way towards Juvia. He stopped in front of her, his embarrassment completely visible from the reddening of his cheeks. He seemed to be spluttering an apology, and she just gave him a kind smile while taking hold of his hand. Gray's blush deepened as she pulled him through the mess and outside the guild doors.

Nobody else seemed to notice the sudden changes of atmosphere. They were all focusing on not getting punched square in the face. But Natsu and the others were all thrown out of balance from Gray's sudden change of attitude. The fire mage had been too shocked to drag him back into the fight.

The only noise heard within the small group at the bar, was the background buzz from the fighting all around them. A single noodle of spaghetti slipped off of Natus's ear, before he broke the silence with one question that pretty much summed up all the other ones running through their minds.

"What's up with Gray?" He shrugged and went back to his seat to continue his meal. "Mira, can I get something to clean my face with?"

She quickly came over with a washcloth to give to the man.

"I've never seen that guy back down from a fight with Natsu before." Lisanna had joined the group and slid onto a seat on the other side of the said dragon slayer.

The only one who didn't seem fazed by the sudden turn of events was Mirajane. She was smiling and humming to herself, while starting to clean Natsu's mess as he finishes the last of his supper.

"It's because of Juvia," she said. Everyone stared at her blankly. "My mother used to tell me that a woman can affect a man's attitude and actions, just by simply being in the room. So long as the two truly love each other, anything can happen," she stated.

"They liiike each other." Happy said snickering, taking a break from his meal.

"But Gray doesn't love Juvia does he? I mean, he's practically tried to escape all of her stalking in the past right?" Lisanna queried.

Mira jane took a break from her cleaning to toss a silver trossel behind her shoulder. She then said simply, "He must have realized he had feelings for her too then."

"Awww," Lucy gushed. "They're so cute together. Juvia has chased after Gray for all these years and now he finally loves her back. " She glanced at Natsu when he belched loudly. She continued on, "Wouldn't it be so adorable if those two got married? I think it's so romantic that they have found their true love, don't you Natsu?" she asked while nudging his elbow.

He grunted in response, still eating his food barbarically. Pieces of food was flying everywhere. Occasionally scraps of it would land on Mirajane, but she didn't seem to mind very much though. She ignored the the mess piling on her while continually wiping the glass she was holding. A smile graced her face.

"It probably won't be long now until someone announces their own marriage," she contemplated aloud.

Lisanna giggled and Lucy grinned at the pretty barmaid. It was a perfectly plausible observation made by the take over mage. Seven more years has passed since the incident on Tenroujima, and in those short years the guild members have grown ever closer, like Gray and Juvia. Elfman and Evergreen for that matter also. The couple was just wedded not long ago.

Happy took a moment from his fish and looked at Lucy. "Hey Lucy, speaking of people getting married, shouldn't you already have a husband?" The cat asked innocently while batting his lashes.

Lucy's eyes rested on Natsu for a quick moment, before blushing a bright pink and brusquely replying, "N-No. I still haven't found the right guy y-yet. You shouldn't be asking personal questions like that!" She rushed the entire sentence together nervously.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said while sniggering, obviously pleased with Lucy's erratic answer.

Mirajane resumed to hum happily behind the bar.

Lucy quickly changed the subject. "It is actually pretty sweet though, Gray and Juvia I mean, when you think about. Right Natsu?" Lucy asked the Dragon slayer with fluttering lashes.

Natsu snorted. He sat up, clearly finished from his meal, and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Well whatever it is, I don't really care. I say Gray is just a coward." He was still a mildly upset that Gray ditched one of their matches for Juvia.

Lucy flinched, a little hurt from his sharp remark. She then murmured something about hoping for the day when she had that same effect on someone, although she didn't say whom. Mirajane gazed at her sympathetically out of the corners of her eyes as she was wiping down the bar in circular motions.

An awkward silence befell in the group before Natsu stood up and stretched saying, "Come on Happy. We better get going."

"Aye, sir!" Replied the blue, now flying cat.

They walked a few paces before Natsu paused. He looked back at the blonde celestial mage. "Lucy," he said, startling her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, o-of course." She stammered, her eyes widening a bit.

She ran to catch up to them , and then the trio headed towards the guild entrance. narrowly missing being smashed between the battling mages. Once they got to their exit, they almost walked head first into Erza coming back in.

"Erza!" Lucy said, surprised.

Erza looked a little startled, which Lucy thought was weird since she was the bravest female mage in Fairy Tail. After getting over her initial suprise, she broke into a smile and greeted her teammates."Hello Lucy, Natsu, Happy," she nodded towards the other two.

"Where on Earthland have you been? I feel like I haven't seen or talked to you in ages!" Lucy questioned her.

The red haired woman shrugged, subconsciously hiding her hands behind her back. This made Lucy even more curious as to what she has been up to lately. "Well you know, I've been keeping busy with a few missions here and there."

Lucy knew she was lying. Erza was _terrible_ at lying to her friends. But she decided not to push the requip mage any further, and she motioned towards the raging battle.

"Do you think you can do something about this?" She asked her hopefully.

Erza looked on at the onslaught with an unusual bored expression. "Perhaps I will find time to do so later, but first I need some strawberry cake. I'll see you guys later." And with that, she quickly made her way to the bar.

"Alright then, bye." Lucy said to her friend as she watched her seat herself next to Lisanna, ordering strawberry cake from Mira no doubt. But then she noticed that Lisanna was watching her and Natsu with her blue eyes narrowed. She turned cheerful again when Erza began to speak to her.

Lucy was taken aback by Lisanna's strange behavior. What was all that about? She decided to let it go, and quickly brushed it off, when Natsu told her to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" Lucy joined them before Natsu got impatient and started dragging her out the exit.

* * *

The sun was setting as they went outside. Its rays casting a bright orange glow on the street shops and houses that surrounded them. People were milling their way through the cobblestone streets as they made their way back to their comfortable homes, no doubt coming home to eat a nice, delicious dinner. Just thinking about it made Lucy's stomach rumble.

Natsu and Happy chattered happily together with Lucy at their side. She hated to interrupt their small talk, but she was starting to feel starved.

She cleared her throat. "Hey Natsu, would you like to get some dinner somewhere together?" She gazed at him hopefully with her big brown eyes.

Natsu gave her a strange look. "I already ate at the guild remember?"

"Oh right." Lucy silently kicked herself inwardly for feeling so stupid. How could she have forgotten the entire ruckus he caused with his less than mannerful eating habits?

Happy giggled. "You're really weird Lucy."

She bit her lip from embarrassment. She slowed her pace so that she was now walking behind them, lost in thought. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were conversing about. Occasionally she would catch bits and pieces of their small talk, most of it containing heated discussions between fish and other types of food. Natsu began to sense their friend's absence in their conversation.

"Hey, Luce, are you okay?" He asked her while craning his head behind him to see her face better.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and then quickly replied, "Yeah."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, and then decided that her answer was good enough. He faced forward again, hands behind his head. He and Happy went back to their original conversation from earlier before. Lucy noticed a cute couple pass by, hand in hand, with comfortable expressions on their faces. She couldn't help but feel green with envy as she watched them disappear into the sunset together.

Lucy abruptly interrupted Natsu and Happy's argument between Salmon and Halibat with question that has been ingrained in her conscious for quite some time. "Hey Natsu," she began, "the guild sure has changed a lot in the past seven years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, so it has." Natsu replied without looking back at her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed cheerfully.

"It seems like everyone's getting closer to each other, like Elfman and Evergreen. Gray and Juvia for that matter also." Lucy said slowly and cautiously.

"What are you getting at Lucy?" Happy asked her with a side glance.

Lucy completely ignored the flying cat. "Do you remember how we were on Tenrou Island, frozen in time for seven years, and when we left we were still the same but everyone else kept on aging?"

"Uh-huh." Natsu replied, still not looking at her.

"Well, if you do the math, we're at the age that we were supposed to be when we returned from Tenrou." She paused. Natsu didn't say anything, and so she continued on. "And I was just kind of wondering if things would have been the same then as they are now." She waited for his answer.

Natsu only shrugged and said, "Who knows?"

Lucy remained silent before asking, "If Acnologia hadn't attacked us on the island, where do you think you would be now?"She could suddenly feel his excitement rolling off him.

"Well, I would have already beaten Gray and Erza in a fight. Maybe even and Laxus and Gildarts too! No, I would have already become the strongest wizard in all of Fiore by now!" He started maniacally laughing with fire spitting out of his mouth, receiving irritated looks from the passerbyes. He was cut short from his fantasies with Lucy's next short and simple question. Though it confused the dense dragon slayer.

"And?" she queried expectantly.

Natsu abruptly stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around to face Lucy. His arms were at his sides now, and his demeanor became very serious. She was quite startled from his sudden alertness, and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"And what else? Being the strongest mage in Fiore is all I ever wanted." He said being as blunt as you could possibly get. Apparently he was not even aware of the fragile atmosphere. Happy hovered next to him, watching Lucy with a blank expression.

Lucy frantically looked down the street. She couldn't meet his intense dark eyes. Around them people were still milling around them cheerfully, and the sky slowly grew darker.

"Haven't you even thought of... Just settling down for once?" she asked this softly, only audible to to the man's sharp hearing. There was no hint of emotion in her voice. Her eyes studied a pebble lying next to Natsu's boot.

"No, it's never crossed my mind." he admitted which hit Lucy in the gut like a sledge hammer.

"Oh." Was all she said. Natsu noticed her voice wavered ever so slightly when she spoke.

He took a few steps toward Lucy to rest his hand on her shoulder. She hesitantly looked up into his dark eyes. She had to crane her neck to do so, since he had at least doubled in size in the past few years. He now towered over her. Now that she thought about it, he was probably about the same height as Laxus and Gajeel now, possibly even taller.

"Look Lucy," Natsu said snapping her from her thoughts, "I can tell that something has been bothering you lately." His serious face suddenly broke into his trademark grin. "But you _are_ my friend, so you can talk to me about whatever has been getting at you with me okay?"

He sounded so sincere that she couldn't help but smile back and give him a nod. He lifted his arms to embrace her, and she lifted her arms to receive a much needed hug. She even leaned forward a bit, but to her surprise she found only empty air, and gravity kept pulling her downwards.

Lucy collided with cobblestone in a heap. She looked up and saw Natsu walking away with his arms above him in the form of a stretch, she caught him grumbling something about his shoulders being stiff. When he ended his stretch, he started to run off in the direction of his home, his blue flying friend close in pursuit.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luce!" He called behind him without looking back, not even noticing for second that Lucy had just face planted in the cobblestone street.

"Bye Lucy!" Happy called behind him, oblivious to the fact as well.

Lucy just groaned in response, and watched pink hair and blue fur disappear into the crowd as night slowly descended upon her. Once they were out of sight, she folded her arms on the ground in front of her, and laid her stinging forehead on top of them like a pillow. She could already feel the bump growing on her head.

* * *

Lucy was utterly humiliated. Natsu wasn't going to hug her like she thought, but to give himself a stupid stretch. The ending result of the misinterpretation was Lucy eating a healthy mouthful of stone, in front of the many people still walking the streets. The worst part was that Natsu was entirely oblivious to the fact that she had just gotten a giant goose egg laid on her forehead. The knowledge of the ill things that had befallen her had depressed her greatly.

To make matters even worse, she felt _too _depressed to even get herself off of the ground. The blonde decided that she would rather lay there and wallow in her sadness. This earned her many curious glances from the Magnolians passing her. She felt her ears turn pink, though none of them stopped to speak with her or make a move to help her off the sun basked grond.

Just when she thought that her life couldn't get any worse than this, she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Lucy?" It asked, sounding puzzled and somewhat amused.

Lucy lifted her head and inwardly groaned when she recognized the pretty face of Bisca Connell, she wore her cowgirl hat and boots and her other usual attire as usual. Her eyebrows were knitted in concern. The sky was dark enough now that the street lamps were on, with the last traces of daylight disappearing in the horizon.

Lucy grunted her response and dropped her head back on top of her soft arms, making her forehead throb. She felt her face flush even more than it had before.

_Great, just what I need, a guild member here to observe and mock my current condition. If I know fairytail, then word will be all over that I, Lucy Heartfilia, was caught lying in the street in the middle of Magnolia by tomorrow morning._

"What are you doing?" Bisca asked, forcing Lucy out of her inner torment.

Lucy started mumbling something inaudible into her forearms. She heard Bisca sigh rather loudly. "I can't understand what you're saying with your face buried in your arms like that." she said impatiently

Lucy lifted her head and smiled weakly at the green haired mage. "Oh, you know. I'm just appreciating the craftsmanship of this street's cobblestone. The designs and layout are very intricate and well balanced. Very fine work indeed."

The corners of Bisca's mouth twitched into a bright smile. She offered Lucy a hand, which she took gratefully as her guildmate heaved her onto her feet. Lucy started to brush dust and grit off of herself.

"May I ask you how you ended up like that? I saw Natsu run in that direction over there not long ago," she nodded in the direction that the fiery mage sped off in. "He didn't have anything to do with it did he?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

At the mention of Natsu's name, Lucy's face turned a violent shade of crimson. "O-Oh Natsu? I uh, no, he just, I j-just." She started laughing nervously. "Well, h-he was with me, and, and I just s-sort of fell on my, on my face, and he... he didn't even notice." Her stuttering made her face burn hotter, if that was even possible.

Bisca chuckled softly as Lucy spun on her heel, walking briskly in the direction of her apartment.

"Well thanks for helping me up Bisca, I uh, I'm just going to head home now. See you tomorrow!" Lucy rushed her goodbye quickly into one breath, wishing to escape Bisca's line of sight.

But before she made it a couple of feet away from her, Bisca made a comment that nothing could have prepared the celestial mage for what she was about to hear.

"Lucy," Bisca said in a way that made her freeze right in her tracks. "You're in love with Natsu, aren't you?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She gulped, trying to steady her erratic breathing. She slowly turned around to face the older woman.

"I-" she began, but Bisca cut her off shortly.

"Don't deny it. Everyone else in the guild can see it, except the man in question of course. You have been pretty obvious about how you feel towards him, but I don't think he could get any more _olblivious._" She sighed heavily from exasperation. "Honestly the man is so dense that I have no idea how he's survived by himself all these years."

"He has Happy with him." Lucy said in his defense. She was staring at the ground, her bottom lip was quivering slightly.

Bisca softened her gaze and stepped forward to put a comforting hand on Lucy's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. I can tell you've had a pretty rough day. I think you're in need of some serious TLC. I know of a great restaurant around here if you're hungry?"

This made Lucy look at the other woman in surprise. "You don't have to do that. Shouldn't you be heading home to Alzack and Asuka?"

Bisca waved her hand. "Oh please, they can handle themselves on their own for a little while longer. Besides, I'm actually arriving home early from my mission. And we can have a nice long chat about this idiot of yours."

Lucy wasn't quite sure she liked the idea of a 'nice long chat'.

"No thanks," she said. "I'm actually not that hungry." Her stomach was quick to prove her wrong when it let out a long lowly growl.

Bisca laughed and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her in the direction of the restaurant. "All right, we're going. I'll pay, and I promise I won't pry as much as you think I will."

Lucy slowly broke into a smile. "Okay, if you insist."

Lucy was truly grateful that everyone in the guild are such great friends. With troubles like what she had, it was great time to be in Fairy Tail.


	3. Girl Talk

The restaurant wasn't anything special really as Lucy observed the facility. lt was just your average lot of booths to seat yourself into, with the occasional tables and chairs. It had a busy fifties theme to it. What with the black and white checkered floors and red leather seats. But it somehow still had a comforting aura about it. Comfort was most definitely something she felt she needed as of right now.

Lucy was surprised to find out that this place was apparently very popular in this part of town. There were people everywhere, dates between couples, family outings, and surprisingly an old folk's dinner party. She had no idea that this particular restaurant was so high up on people's preferences of times of eating out. She took this as a sign that she needed to get out more.

Despite being squeezed in with other hungry customers, it was a relief once they were seated down in a booth to themselves. At first, Lucy was a little nervous coming here with Bisca. Sure they were friends, but they weren't especially very close. But Lucy soon found out that she was very comfortable around the the gun magic mage, and she found out that Bisca had a great sense of humor.

While the waiters and waitresses were busy attending to other tables within the building's vicinity, Bisca entertained Lucy by telling her enthusiastically about her very latest mission she was on, where a strange looking man claimed that gophers were actually a type of wyvern, potatoes proved to be explosive, and construction workers were sent into hysterics over a basket of strawberries. Lucy almost fell out of her seat from trying to control her laughter. She stopped immediately when Bisca cleared her throat, obviously changing the mood around them.

"So Lucy, about Natsu..." she began.

Lucy face palmed when she forgot she already had a nice plump bump on her forehead. She grumbled some kind of complaint when she felt the ache on her head arise once more. The frazzled blonde started to rub her head at an attempt to ease her pain while her eyes seemed to have gained a sudden interest with the table cloth. This didn't go unnoticed by her dinner companion's watchful eyes. She had hoped joking around with her friend would have lightened the mood, but she observed that it hadn't helped very much to her disappointment.

"Oh dear. Now I've made you depressed," she said apologetically. "But honestly, stop hurting yourself. You're going to lose your head, literally, if you don't-" she was interrupted when a waiter came around to their table.

"What can I get for you two ladies?" He was friendly enough but it was obvious that he was feeling impatient from all the other customers and wanted them to hurry up and take their orders.

"I'll just have the steak." Bisca said. The waiter quickly jotted this down on his note pad before turning to Lucy.

"I'm not hungry," she said solemnly to the waiter. His facial expression looked more crossed than before.

"She'll just have the club sandwich." Bisca ordered for quickly before things turned for the worse for the overworked waiter.

The waiter left brusquely without another word while writing the orders down as he quickly scurried away.

By the time their ordered food, half of the people had already left. During the waiting time, the cheerful chit-chat between Lucy and Bisca had turned into an awkward silence. Lucy propped her head up with her elbows on the edge of the table. Bisca stirred her ice with her straw, as if that would break the ice, in more ways than one. The waiter set their food down in front of them. Lucy pushed hers to the side, and her now quiet companion took a few bites into her meal before Lucy spoke.

"So... How did you figure out how I felt towards Natsu?"

Surprised, Bisca swallowed her food before answering, "Many guildmates has figured it out actually, and thanks to Mira. Like I said, you make your feelings seen as clear as day. You practically swoon every time the guy enters the room."

When Mira's name was mentioned, Lucy remembered something from earlier that day.

"Mira is predicting that Gray and Juvia are going to get married." she reported.

Bisca chuckled. "I'm sure Fairy Tail's matchmaker has predicted everyone's marriage."

"Juvia is so lucky," Lucy said wistfully. "It's like she's already found her soulmate, while I'm still in the dark."

Bisca paused hesitantly before saying, "I would have been left in the dark too, if it hadn't been for Erza. Now thanks to her, Alzack and I are happily married."

Lucy instantly perked up. "Oh yeah, I remember now, something about her telling you two not to waste any time together, or something like that."

"Something of the sort, yes." She smiled and said to Lucy, "Girl talk can be helpful when it comes down to a relationship."

"Bisca," Lucy suddenly sprouted an idea. "Can I ask you something?"

Said mage nodded before taking another sip from her drink. Lucy grinned devilishly making Bisca regret her answer instantly.

"How did you confess to Alzack?"

Bisca spluttered on her drink. The question completely took her by surprise. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed, her cheeks blushed a little.

"That's a really embarrassing question, Lucy." Bisca said almost in a scolding tone.

"Well, you've asked me embarrassing and _personal _questions tonight as well. Call it karma."

Bisca looked defeated. "You have a good point there." She smiled sheepishly and said, "I suppose I owe you that much."

Lucy's triumphant look wasn't missed.

"Well, I won't dive into very much detail since the night is slipping away," Lucy sensed that was an excuse more than anything else, "But I suppose it felt like everything fell into place for the both of us. To be honest, I actually may have confessed and proposed to him at the same time."

"Really?" Lucy Interjected?

Bisca nodded.

The celestial mage laced her fingers together, focused on what her guildmate was informing her listening with open ears while she gazed at the older woman intently. Bisca continued on.

"If I recall correctly, we started out at the guild as friends. That's it, nothing else. There was no love at first sight or feeling self-conscious around each other, we just felt comfortable in company of the other person. Then our bonds became stronger, and then we became partners in our missions, we arrived to clients as a package when someone requested our help. I didn't see that anything beyond our close friendship was possible until the battle of Fairy Tail."

Lucy nodded, remembering when Laxus and the Rajin tribe rebelled against their own guild. The two women had been turned to stone by Evergreen during the conflict.

"The others told me of how desperate Al' had wanted to rescue me from my plight, and I was so touched and grateful that anyone would have wanted to save me so badly. After that I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. I always felt a little more light-headed and flustered around him after that. Admittedly, I was embarrassed to look at him at times since I have found him the most attractive male to ever been born on this planet. But I had no idea if he felt the same way towards me, I could only hope that he did at the time.

"During those times I had only thought that I had just a mere crush on him, and so I would try to brush my feelings of attraction off whenever I was around him. This was how my life with was, until the incident on Tenroujima." Bisca trembled before she went on. "And Erza's words always came back to me over and over again during our time of grieving. It pains me to say this, but in those dark days, I had assumed that she and the rest of you were dead, and so that certain exchange we had between each other mattered even more to me than before. I soon realized then that I was truly in love with Al'. So I made up my mind, I was going to confess my feelings to him."She added a dramatic pause. Lucy smiled dreamily.

"And so one day when I felt particularly confident, I marched up to the man in sheer determination that he was going to hear what I had to say to him. To my dismay however, I found him and a certain woman flirting with him." She wrinkled her nose in pure distaste at the mention of this said woman. "I never liked her before, but when I saw her advancing on _my _Al', I had almost completely lost all of my control. Here I was, ready to profess my love to the man that meant the world to me, and she was there at that same moment in time. It was if she knew I had been planning all of this all along, and I was worried.

"I do admit that I wavered in my resolve when I saw them together. 'Does he actually love me the same way that I do for him?' I wondered to myself. But then I decided that whether or not he felt the same, he still needed to hear _exactly _what I felt. Now I had my courage, and had come to the conclusion that Alzack Connell was to be my future wedded husband. While earlier on I had only been planning on telling him that I was in love, I found myself telling him this _and _asking him to marry me, right then and there, with that heinous woman right there as our only witness."

Lucy audibly gasped. Bisca grinned almost proudly.

"Oh you should have seen the look on their faces! It was the best sight I had ever seen in my entire life. But then I realized that I arrived at random and was probably being too bold for my own good, and I was afraid that he would reject me." She paused dramatically again, making Lucy wait anxiously as to what happens next in the story. "But to my shock and delight, he scooped up into his arms and kissed me, excitedly accepting my marriage proposal, telling me that of course he would marry me, the one and only love of his life."

Bisca smiled down at her half-eaten food. She then looked back up to meet the blonde's gaze with her own, still smiling. "And now here we are today," she finished.

Lucy was in total awe. She wasn't surprised at all with Bisca's actions in the story, but felt a little enviable of the gun mage's confidence and straightforwardness, something she felt that she was severely lacking in those areas.

Bisca munched contentedly on her sauted vegetables. "So tell me about you and Natsu," she said between bites.

Lucy visibly balked, and she face-palmed again letting out some kind of hiss of pain as she once again hurt herself. In doing so, she earned a few curious glances from the now receding tables of customers. Bisca ignored the fact that despite her warning, Lucy still managed to inflict pain upon herself.

"Come now, Lucy. I told my story, now tell me of your own," she said a little impatiently.

The celestial mage sighed, blowing away loose blonde hairs that had somehow strayed into her face. "Well, I honestly don't know what makes my heart beat for Natsu," she replied to her friend bluntly.

Bisca contemplated this while studying the sliced piece of steak skewered by her fork. "Think about what you love about him the most," she said helpfully.

Lucy looked pensive as she pondered this. Then she finally said, "I just don't really know what makes me feel so... _Attracted _to him. Like the way I feel light-headed when smiles at me. Or when he talks to me and my heart beats so hard that I feel like it just might burst of my chest. Or when he looks at me and I-"

"So there are many things you adore about him." Bisca interrupted.

Lucy sighed helplessly. "Well yeah, but I have no idea if he feels the same way about me."

"He could," Bisca said, taking Lucy by surprise. "Natsu might actually love you. Mira told you this once hadn't she?"

Lucy nodded. The beautiful Strauss _had _told her this once. Though at the time Lucy didn't have any romantic feelings towards Natsu. She just assumed Mira had been matchmaking as usual. But now what she said may actually have been true. Only, she had gotten it backwards. It was Lucy who loved Natsu.

"Then again," Bisca said, snapping Lucy from her memories. "Natsu may not feel the same way about you. We both know that in the past he hasn't exactly been a, ah... How should I put this? A _romantic_, so to speak."

Lucy nodded feeling a little disappointed that she may have gotten her hopes up for nothing.

"You've gone on dates with other guys haven't you, Lucy?"

Lucy felt a little taken aback from the question. "Of course," she replied defensively.

"Then there is still hope for you yet." Bisca said while finishing her dinner, wiping her hands with a napkin.

For some reason Lucy felt slightly confused at this green-haired woman continued on.

"I hate to break it to you, but the chances are that Natsu isn't the right guy for you. If he isn't, then too bad for him. You deserve someone better. And if he is destined to be your one and only, then fate will find a way for you two to be together. But you have to take action on your part in order for things to fall into place on its own. If you need a little encouragement, think 'twenty-five seconds of courage', and that's all you'll need. I've found this to be very useful in the past, in more than one situation." Bisca now stood up, brushing some crumbs off of her short skirt.

"It's getting late I should probably get back to my family. Those two are probably worrying about me by now." The woman put her dark crimson hat back on. "I'll pay up front, so you can eat your sandwich in peace."

Lucy stared and the slices of bread holding the condiments together. She had completely forgotten about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and I promise that I won't share any of our conversations that we shared on this night," she said with a wink, then made her way to pay for their supper at the front desk. She stopped mid-way and turned back to look at the twenty-four year old woman.

"Oh and Lucy." Said person turned her head to meet Bisca's eyes. The older woman gave her a smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you ended up together. You _are_ very close, anyone can see that, and you have been through many things together. The good, and also the bad... The most important factor is, is that you two stuck with each other through thick and thin. Just remember to keep an open mind. And who knows? Maybe he really does love you, he just hasn't realized it yet. If that's the case, then be patient. He'll come around, just wait and see."

That being said Bisca left Lucy to her thoughts. She pondered her last statement long after her guildmate had left her alone. Her stomach rumbled, and her hunger had once again returned to her, and she gazed at the sandwich hungrily.

She picked it up, and took a nice juicy bite out of it. It was the best sandwich she had ever tasted.

* * *

When Lucy arrived home, it was very late at night, or very early in the morning in this case. She took a long hot shower, Bisca's words echoed through her mind. _And who knows? Maybe he really does love you, he just hasn't realized it yet. If that's the case, then be patient. He'll come around, just wait and see._

When she crawled into her soft pink bed, she realized that she was indeed very glad that Bisca had found her face down in the street, despite all of the embarrassment of it all. She had given Lucy just what she needed at the moment; a new resolve. She knew that she loved Natsu, but what if he didn't love her back? Then life will go on, and she'll find someone that's right for her. Still...

Lucy really hoped that one day, Natsu will realize the same feelings towards her. With this in mind, she snuggled into her bed comforter and fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt of white dresses, and oddly enough, strawberries that night.


	4. Friends and Rivals

It was nearly around noon when Lucy had awoken from her restful slumber. At first, she was confused as to why she had woken so late, but then remembered with a pang the previous night's events, including Natsu's blundering carelessness. Frowning, she gingerly brushed her fingertips over her forehead. She could already tell that the size of the bump swelled large enough for each person at the guild to take notice. Exempting the pink-haired dunce of course; the possibility of him being blind to her affliction was far too great.

Should she even push herself to make her way to the guild today? She absolutely did not fancy being forced to relive yesterdays mishaps by being reminded of her self-inflicted injury. Heaven knows that she will be teased by the others that a goose laid an egg on her head during the night. She winced when she recalled that she had leaned too far into a hug that she had created with her inner fantasies. Lucy soon afterwards apprehended herself for feeling rather angry with Natsu for allowing such a thing to happen her, but she then reasoned with herself that he couldn't help his stupidity, and therefore it was entirely her own fault for jumping straight to conclusions.

When she recalled the nuts and bolts of Bisca's advice, she quickly deducted that it was better to face her fears, rather than try to hide from them inside of her small knew her problems would come to find her eventually, you have a knack for such things to happen when you share the insignia of FairyTail with other unruly mages.

Realizing that she shouldn't procrastinate making her presence there any longer, she speedily changed into her everyday attire and ate a quick breakfast/lunch, and then found herself making her way to the guild.

It was already blistering hot in the sun outside of her temperature controlled apartment complex, and most of the townsfolk tried to keep cool by staying indoors or in the shade. There wasn't very many shoppers milling around in the streets as usual, and Lucy quickened her pace so she didn't have to stay out in the midday heat longer than needed. On her way there, she tried to think of acceptable excuses as to why she had an enormous bump on her head, and then she found herself standing in front of the large entryway of the guild.

The doors were wide open in an attempt to cool down the massive hall and keep the air circulating. Lucy was surprised to find that the usual day's bouts of fighting hasn't occurred yet. Many of the mages inside were cheerful as ever, despite the muggy weather. However, other poor souls were noticeably drowsy from the heat waves, and they looked downright miserable. She felt pity for the many that were even bothering to put forth the effort to fan themselves. Gray seemed to be the least affected by the heat, probably because he was his own walking air conditioning system, and also of the courtesy of his irksome stripping habits. Everyone else were trying to keep cool by ordering cold drinks, such as smoothies and such. Only Cana was the exception when it came to beverages, she was still sticking to her booze.

Lucy tried to better compose herself in a fashion that showed more confidence, murmuring to herself in incantation, "Twenty-five seconds of courage... Twenty-five seconds of courage." She then strutted through the doorway.

Once inside, she was surprised to find that nobody questioned her, they were all distracted by taking care of themselves. Taking this as a stroke of luck and a sign of good fortune, she scanned the room for a certain man that were plaguing her thoughts. She found him seated at a table with Gray and Erza, and the group seemed to be deep in conversation. The celestial mage assumedthat they were exchanging tactics for the team's latest mission request. Worried that she was missing important details on their latest exploit, she hurriedly slipped into a seat next to Gray.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" she asked them lightheartedly.

"Well, you just barely missed Old man grilling us all for- What happened to your face?" Gray stopped mid-sentence, ogling at the gleaming lump protruding from her head.

Lucy self-consciously covered her bump with her palm. She knew her luck she first had when upon entering the hall was too good to last. Trying to come up with an excuse as quick as possible, she found herself blurting out, "I was sleepwalking last night and ran into my fridge."

She nearly hissed in frustration when she realized how her excuse that came from her mouth was beyond less than satisfactory to her.

"Wow, Lucy. I didn't know that you sleepwalked, or that you were a midnight snacker." Erza affirmed. Lucy was sure that she added the last part to embarrass her in front of Natsu.

"Neither did I," she muttered under her breath. "Where's Happy?" She asked in a desperate attempt for a change of subject. It was strange that the blue exceed wasn't anywhere to be found when Natsu was around.

"He went shopping with Wendy and Carla," he informed her tonelessly.

"I see," Lucy replied. "Anyways, what was Master criticizing you all for?"

"Oh you know, the usual. 'I just got more letters and complaints from Era! You blockheads somehow manage to make every person in this country find ways to ensure those dirtbags in the magic council think poorly of us blah blah blah'. And then he makes another one of his awe inspiring speeches on how we should never let anyone run our lives as mages. Sometimes I wonder what he really wants us to feel; guilty or impressed to annoy our fellow citizens of Fiore even more." Natsu explained. Lucy silently agreed.

"What we were conversing about before you arrived, is that he seemed more peeved than usual. It almost felt like he was challenging the council, rather than just being furious with us." Erza stated with a look of wonder on her pretty face.

Gray snorted. "He's probably worried that those slimeballs are plotting to shut us down. It's pretty typical for the old guy. He has been raving about the possibility for years, who knows when he'll finally feel at peace."

"Probably not until we learn to discipline ourselves from demolishing everything that gets in our way," Lucy smiled a little to herself. She noticed that Natsu was being rather quiet. His brows were knitted together, his thumb and index finger fitted on his sharp chin. He looked like he was deep in concentration, which is not like him outside of battle.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" The blonde asked him a bit concerned.

Natsu was shaken from his musing when she questioned him. "I'm fine. It's just..." his eyes darkened for a moment. "I just don't trust those guys in the magic council." he muttered at last.

"Who does?" Gray asked for the rest of them. Then his face stretched in realization. "Oh, I almost forgot to meet Juvia..." His voice trailed off when he observed the faces of his friends.

Lucy raised her brows giggling. Erza smugly smirked with her arms crossed, while Natsu looked like someone had poked him between the eyes. Understanding his growing danger of being interrogated, he raced off before anyone could say anything more. Those left at the table noted that he had somehow managed to leave his shirt behind lying forgotten.

"Where does Frozen snot think he's going?" Natsu growled.

"Probably on a date." Lucy clarified with a chorus.

Erza snickered. "Never thought the boy would have it in him."

Natsu 'tched which made both of his female teammates stare at him.

"Oh come on, Natsu. Can't you at least feel a little happy for the guy?" Erza glared at him challengingly.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "Lighten up, Natsu. 'Frozen snot' is your friend is he not?" she questioned him with innocent brown eyes and a snicker.

Natsu's nostrils flared. "Now I never said stripper was my friend." Though he didn't deny it.

They were interrupted in their heated discussion when a slice of strawberry shortcake was placed onto their square table with a 'clank'.

"Here's your cake you ordered earlier Erza. Sorry it took me so long to bring it to you. There's been a strange shortage of strawberries going around." Mira said cheerfully. She took note of the ownerless shirt hanging off of an empty seat. "Where has Gray ran off to?" She asked them curiously.

"With _Juvia_." Lucy informed the silver-haired Strauss with a smirk.

"Oh my." Mira said with a knowing smile before she left them to tend to her bar.

Erza licked her lips tantalizing with a hungry look in her eyes when she gazed at her cake. "Bon appetite." She picked up a fork ready to dig in her frosted treat topped with strawberries when Lucy noticed something off about her.

"Why are you wearing your armored gloves?" She asked her with narrowed her eyes.

Natsu's interest was piqued as well. "Yeah, Erza. What's going on?"

The woman in question had a look of bewilderment before she gained a faraway look in her dark red head requip mage never wore her armored gloves unless she was dressed in her battle gear. Right now she was relaxing in the Guild wearing her normal day clothing, and it was strange that she would wear metal gloves to top the look off.

"I suppose I've been so busy with missions that I had forgotten to remove them," she said with a quaver in her voice.

"Erza," Natsu spoke in a low voice. "You're a terrible liar."

Lucy nodded her agreement. Erza looked guiltily down at her untouched cake.

"Listen you two, I-"

"Lucy, can I have a word with you?" Lisanna asked her with a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Said woman was surprised to find Lisanna interrupting their conversation. She glanced at Natsu cautiously before asking, "Can it wait awhile longer?"

Lisanna frowned. "I'm afraid not. It's rather important. Let's step outside where we can speak in private."

Lucy felt sweat drip down her neck. She dreaded being forced back into the blazing heat, engaging in a conversation that she apprehended even more so.

"If that's what you would like," she said chair squeaked against the floor when she stood up. She glared at Erza as if to say, 'You're going to explain to me everything at once when I get back' as she walked away with the younger Strauss sister.

Relief flooded over Erza as she let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. She watched the two younger woman file out of the hall in the direction of the guild's pool area. "I wonder what's going on between them," she murmured.

Natsu stared after them with forlorn. "I wish knew..."

* * *

'Well, this could be a lot worse,' Lucy thought to herself. She no longer deemed Lisanna as cruel being for dragging her back into the sweltering heat. The animal takeover mage invited her to dip her feet in the cool waters of the pool next to her, and she pulled an umbrella over the duo to shade them against the blistering sun. They kicked through the clear waters, soothing their feverish conditions as the welcome cool pooled around their legs. An uncomfortable silence hung over their heads so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife.

Lucy decided to take the plunge and get straight to the point. "Is this about Natsu?"

Lisanna pursed her lips. "Yes in fact, I'm sorry to say it is. I apologize that I put you in an awkward position, Lucy. But I've wanted to discuss some things with you in private for long while, and now seemed like a good time since Erza looked like she was going to be eaten alive by you two."

Lucy chuckled dryly. "I suppose we were being a little harsh on her."

"Anyways, I just need you to confirm whether or not my suspicions have been true all this time. Please just tell me, it has been eating me alive for _years_. What are your feelings towards Natsu?"

The question and statement failed to take Lucy by surprise, not even in the least.

"It appears clear that everyone else but the man himself knows exactly where I stand when it comes to our relationship. Or didn't you know that, Lisanna?" Lucy droned to her without showing her any emotion.

"Why can't you tell me yourself then?" Lisanna gave her a side-glance.

"If that's how it is, fine then. Your assumptions remain correct," she replied coolly.

"Is that so...?" Lisanna's voice trailed off into silence. Then she started heartily laughing which took her blonde companion by surprise.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked the suddenly chipper woman seated next to her at the pool's edge.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Lisanna managed to pant out between breaths. "I just

find it funny how fate can be so unfair. Ever since I was young, I was sure that Natsu and I would end up together. He is a childhood friend that I still hold dear to my heart. I often reminisce over the days he and I hatched Happy's egg together. Those days are long gone, but as I grew older, my feelings for him strengthened as well," her face suddenly darkened, her earlier fit of giggles now vanished. "And then I was supposedly 'dead' to him for a few years. When I came back to him from Edolas, it seemed that he got over me, since I was replaced with you."

Lucy was too shocked to even say a word to her.

Lisanna continued on, "I'm not entirely sure what I was I expecting when I came home to be honest. All that I know is that my chances with him are not as prominent as they used to be before you came along."

"What are you saying, Lisanna?" Lucy finally managed to squeak.

"I guess what I am truly meaning to say is that as much as it pains me, whether it's with me or you... I just want Natsu to be happy in the end." Lisanna slumped, and she let her final statement hang in the air.

Was she admitting her defeat? Lucy hated to admit it, but she felt mildly guilty to say the least. If what Lisanna was saying was true, then the two women shared the same exact feelings towards the fire dragon slayer. Had she been in Lisanna's shoes, she knew she would probably have felt the same way. It must have been pure anguish for Mirajane's younger sister to watch the man she loved become close with someone else, and she couldn't step up to do a single thing to help control it. It was simply out of her hand's because of the situation she was thrown into. Lucy could sympathize with her to a point, and admired the white-haired mage for her courage to confront Lucy in this manner despite the circumstances.

Lucy considered her options on what she should do next. Should she apologize to her? That sounded on the margins of being ridiculous to her. Apologizing for falling in love? It wasn't something that she could help control. Like what she told Bisca the night before, she just couldn't help but feel _attracted_ to the guy. So what if there was a little love triangle in the midst of it all? It's not like it could somehow magically diminish her attitude and emotions. There is no need for her to apologize for loving someone, so she kept again, the poor girl was most likely to be utterly heartbroken. Based on how Lisanna was holding her stature of herself, she concluded that she most certainly was.

She chuckled, making it Lisanna's turn to be mildly startled. "What is it, Lucy?" The woman asked the blonde mage puzzled.

"I just find it slightly funny that Natsu doesn't even know the affect he has on us. I suppose I owe you an apology-"

"Hold it." Lisanna halted her by lifting a petite small hand. She straightened herself up instantly. "You need not to apologize for anything Lucy, you know that. Even though my chances are slim, I'm not going to give up on Natsu just yet. I'm going to fight for him with everything I've got, tooth and nail, just like you."

Lucy was momentarily dumbfounded by Lisanna's declaration of war. She was brought back to earth when the said woman took her hand with her own, she smiled at her.

"But I still like you, Lucy. Despite our disagreements, I don't want this to drive a wedge in our friendship. If possible, I would still like to remain as close as we are now. Whatever the outcome is, I don't want this to dirty our images of each other. Promise me Lucy, that we will still be happy for the other person no matter what."

Lucy smiled back. "Of course." she replied. The two friends were too cheerful and easy-going, and would never want each other to turn spiteful. They only wish the best for each other's chance at happiness.

"Let's just keep this conversation just between you and me, sound good?" Lisanna asked her.

She nodded.

"Come on, let's not stay out here and suffer from heat stroke." Lisanna heaved herself out of the pool disturbing the water around them, and gave a hand to help Lucy up as well. She took it, and with a splash, she slipped out of the water. She was surprised when her feet dried almost instantaneous when she stepped onto the hot pavement.

Quickly slipping their shoes back on, the two guildmates made their way back through the side door that led into the main hall. They stopped right in their tracks, when a scathing voice boomed, "What are _they _doing here?"

Bewildered and confused, Lucy looked around for who had asked the question rather rudely, but she found that the cross-question wasn't directed towards them. She observed the faces of her fellow Fairy Tail guild mates, and she observed expressions of confusion, surprise, foreboding, and anger, but they all had one detail in common. They were all staring at three figures standing rigidly at the main entrance.

Each of them wore an _ankh_, the symbol of Fairy Tail's arch-enemies. The one in the middle was their leader, obviously holding higher rank than the other two soldiers with his more decorated attire. Their spears and protective garb proved them to be only a few of the densely vast Rune Knights, that served under the guild's one and only rival. The magic council had come, and based off of how they were greeted by the mages of Fairy Tail, they were not welcome here.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait longer than usual for an update. The past chapters I had already written beforehand, but now I have to slow the updates down due to the fact that I have to write/edit new chapters since it will take up more time. But I promise I will update ASAP, once a week at the least. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Happy New Years everybody!**


	5. An Unexpected Twist

"What are _they_ doing here?" Gray called stood up from his chair, his index finger pointing accusingly at the figures in the doorway. Juvia gripped his arm nervously. Apparently the couple made it back to the guild before Lucy and Lisanna finished their heated discussion, and made their way back inside the hot, stuffy hall. Gray's questioning led to more outcries.

"They come here uninvited and call themselves men? How unmanly!"

"They dare show their faces here? I'll beat them to a pulp!"

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

It was quite clear that every member of the guild was less than enthusiastic about their new arrivals. Many of them were shouting insults at the knights, pounding their fists into the tables. The threesome looked slightly uncomfortable in their surroundings, but they didn't seem to appear very intimidated by the guild's empty threats. Their leader, a lanky curly orange-headed man cleared his throat so that his voice could carry above the uproar and be heard by everyone in the hall.

"Please, calm down everyone! We mean no harm." He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

If possible this made things even worse. The caterwauls grew ever louder and the man's voice dissipated in the rise of outbursts. Suddenly the shouting receded a little when a familiar young woman with long blue hair stepped hurriedly from behind them.

"Please, everyone! It's okay! I was sent into town to bring them here, they only want to talk!" Wendy pleaded. As she said this, Happy and Carla appear from the doorway, their facial expressions and feline stature were tense.

"Wendy is right everyone. I'd advise you to listen to her, since she speaks the truth when she says that they only wish to speak with us." Carla reasoned as well.

"Aye!" Happy nodded seriously.

Mutters and taunts were tossed across the room. But everyone seemed less aggressive than before and as of right now more willing to be attentive, however they seemed more unsure than anything else.

"What could they possibly want to discuss with us?" Lisanna whispered into Lucy's ear.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she shrugged in reply.

"Lucy, Lisanna." They turned their heads and saw Levy with the rest of team Shadowgear motioning them over to their table. The two women slipped into seats next to Jet and Droy.

"You guys just about missed this! Do you have any idea what they want?" She lurched forward in her seat. The two women shook their head.

"Whatever it is, it can't be anything good. It never is." Jet murmured to them darkly. Lucy hated to admit that she agreed with him.

Everyone quieted down a little in the confusion. Wendy brought them here? But why would one of FairyTail's occupants bring them here? Minor chaos broke loose once again, but to the Lucy's befuddlement, mini fights and skirmishes appeared at random all over the guild hall. As to why the guild members started fighting amongst each other at this particular moment, she had no clue. She watched in amusement as her fellow guildmates brawled it out in front of the Rune knights. She noticed them scratch their heads in puzzlement, exchanging confused glances and shrugs.

"That's about enough out of all of you, brats!" Thundered an elderly voice. Makarov Dreyar appeared before them, seated firmly on the railing on the second level. At the sound of his voice, everyone stood frozen on the spot and craned their heads to look up at the little senior. His fixated eyes squinted down at 'his children' in a scowl, obviously displeased given the circumstances.

The orange-haired Rune Knight's tense shoulders visibly relaxed with the guild Master's presence. "Ah, Makarov! I see you that you have received our letter of arrival?" He inquired with a gracious smile.

"Yes unfortunately, along with the rest of your sent mail..." The master growled loud enough for the knights to hear.

The man's grin slightly wavered. "I see. Well you have a few things to discuss between Fairy Tail and the Magic Council."

"Wait, old man... You _knew _that they were coming here?" Someone hollered the question from below. The others gaped at the small man above them.

"Well of course. They are the reason as to why I sent Wendy to into town to fetch them. She seems more level-headed than the rest of you lot."

Wendy smiled sheepishly at his praise.

"Getting back to the point," the man in question said more seriously, bringing everyone's attention back to the group at the entrance. "We have something that we need to speak to you in private about." The rune knights daringly waltzed deeper into the guild hall, heads held high in confidence.

"There is no need for us to be all hush, hush about this." Makarov stopped them dead in their tracks. "From what I understand from the letter the council sent to me, this involves my little brats more than myself. They have the right to hear just what you have to say as much as I do." he said to them tersely.

The orange-head and his two other companions shot irritated glances at each other because of the Master's stubbornness. Sniggers could be heard across the hall.

"Just who does this guy think he is anyways?" Romeo boldly questioned.

"Romeo, he's apart of the council. Be mindful of what you say to him." Macao chided his son. The young man only grunted his response.

The leader of the small group bowed his head apologetically, ignoring Romeo's rude remark. He addressed Makarov who was now making his way down the staircase. "My apologies, sir. I did not realize that I may have been rash with my actions. For starters, I did not introduce myself. My name is Altivar Mitvale. I understand that most of you are unfamiliar with me." Whispers broke out between the members.

"I've never seen him before..."

"Can we trust him?"

"What happened to the other guys?"

Altivar continued on despite the whispers. "But I am apart of the Magic council, and so I am your friend, and we are always there to help you if you are in need of assistance."

Everyone fell silent at his latest statement. The only noise to be heard within the guild, were the footsteps of the master has he made his way to towards Altivar and his men.

"Our 'friend'?" He asked them for the rest of the guild with raised his brows as he came to a stop in front of them.

Altivar shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. "Friend, acquaintance, comradery, however you like to perceive our relationship as. My main point being is that you are _still _a legitimate guild," he emphasized 'still' as some sort of warning, "and so I guess we remain in your service. However, we come to you with a request."

"A request?" Makarov echoed. He felt mildly dumbstruck with the implication.

"Why should we help you? Last I checked, we owed the council absolutely _nothing_, while those jerks owe us more than you can probably count!" Laxus scathed. Others roared their jeering approval, bringing the master out of his bewilderment.

"Quiet, you fools! Hear the man out!" The master commanded. He waved his hand in the air for them all to take their seats. Grumbling, Laxus and the others reluctantly returned to their chairs.

Altivar nodded his thanks. "The council has been trailing an unidentified source of magic for a little over two weeks now. We sent a legion, with Doranbolt at its head. I know you may all know him as Mest Gryder-"

"Another reason why to not to trust these guys." Max grumbled.

"Quiet!" Laki hushed from beside him.

Altivar continued on, "We had him send in reports daily to Head quarters to keep the rest of us updated. Their last report informing us that they were closing in on the source. However, the reports stopped filing in, and we lost contact with the entire legion. It seemed suspicious, and so we sent in scouts to check on the area we had last contact with. But to our bewilderment, they found nothing. Not a single soul nor a living thing." He finished solemnly.

The entire room was stark quiet. The only thing to be heard was Wendy's collective gasp. "Doranbolt..." She murmured worriedly in a seat next to Romeo.

"However, we cannot assume right away if he and his men didn't survive this mysterious outcome." He added to them assuredly. "Our radar for some reason, cannot keep a solid pin point location. The signals used pick up its trace of magic occasionally, but it moves quite rapidly and at random and we could not keep a hold of the magic on the radar for very long. It hasn't picked up trace in a while, and we sent our best tracking hounds to the area of the incident, and they can't keep a solid trail either. We need a different alternative, and that is where you come in, Fairy Tail."

The guild members murmured animatedly amongst themselves before allowing Altivar to continue on any further.

"Levy, there is no way we're letting you go." Jet and Droy informed the bluenette harmoniously. They looked at each other anxiously.

"It just sounds too dangerous for us to handle." Jet explained.

Lisanna nodded. "There is no way Master will make any of us go on a mission like that?" It was less of a statement and more of a question than anything else.

"Whoever accepts this assignment, will have to be an S-class mage in the least." Lucy agreed.

Droy nervously brought out a snack bag. He began hurriedly crunching on chips. "Nope. No way are we ever embarking on a mission that dangerous," he said between morsels of junk food.

Levy didn't even glance at her friends. She was studying Altivar and the other two knights with pointedly narrowed eyes. "I think that they already have an idea on who they want to appoint their invocation to." She observed without even giving them a side-glance.

For some unknown reason, Lucy felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. She found the thought of the Council plucking their members out from their ranks to fulfill their deeds as somewhat creepy and deterring.

When the room quieted some, Altivar's voice rang out. "But by law I must warn you that this will be no easy task. This could prove to be more dangerous than we anticipated, and you can be absent from your regular missions and affiliation for up to a couple of weeks, to possibly years. We also have no guarantee that you will come back... One way or another," he sugar-coated the last statement.

Lucy blanched at his dark announcement. He has a lot of nerve to be practically begging for a favour of this height, especially since he is implying that one of their own may never make it back... This was a common assumption made by the guild members, and just the thought of the tragedy about plummeted the guild into hysterics. A few even jumped up in battle stances in preparation to send the three Rune Knights through the roof. Amongst all the panicking, the Master and the three knights somehow managed to place the guild back into order.

Makarov's glare bored into Altivar's pupils before he addressed him coolly. "I hope you understand the extent of what you are asking my children to do?"

Altivar bowed reverently. His two bodyguards copied their leader's actions by graciously bowing as well. "Please, Makarov Dreyar. We may be asking too much of you, but lend us your strength."

The room fell quiet. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, expectantly waiting for their Master's answer. He folded his arms, observing the representatives of the Magic council humbling themselves before him. This was a site truly to behold in all of Fairy Tail, and he was milking it for all its worth.

He closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together, making his aged face appear even more wrinkled. He sighed loudly before opening his dark eyes to look back at the younger rune knight, still bowing before him. "Unfortunately, my children are big kids now. They decide for themselves now. Address your question to whoever you have in mind," he said a little shakily.

Lucy's heart ached for the old man. It felt as is if a father were admitting that his 'children' were grown up and ready to fly from the nest. Her attention flitted back to the orange-haired rune knight as he and his comrades came out of their bow. His expression was blank as he searched the multitude of Fairy Tail mages. He then spoke Lucy's fears, making her breath hitch.

"If that is how you wish it to be Makarov, then we ask for the aide of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer's."

Lucy saw many emotions roll off of the faces of her fellow guildmates; Relief, anger, surprise, fear, and worst of all, mourning. She heard Lisanna inhale and hold her breath. When she glanced at her she was stark pale, almost as white as her short hair. Lucy almost found the situation laughable. Even if the Magic council started being more friendly towards Fairy Tail, there was no way that mages like Natsu and Gajeel would ever accept a quest so demanding from them like this. Wendy might be the exception, but she wasn't an S-Class mage, so she was not eligible to go by herself. They will just have to go elsewhere, she thought to herself. Only she wasn't at all prepared for what was going to occur next.

"I'll go!" Natsu announced as he stood up abruptly.

"No you won't!" The words escaped her mouth as her chair flew backwards. The two glared at each other mercilessly. The others watched them painfully aware of the atmosphere.

"Lucy," Natsu said steely calm. "This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I have every right to be concerned about _you_!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry, my dear. We all know how you feel about this. But the boy is right. This is his own decision to make, and his alone. Please Lucy, return to your seat," Makarov begged.

Lucy's face reddened and she bit her lip out of sheer frustration so hard, she almost made it bleed. She reluctantly returned to her wooden chair.

To the guild's dismay, Wendy rose from her seat as well. "If Natsu-san is going, I will go as well. He'll need my healing abilities no doubt."

"Wendy, are you absolutely sure about this?" Romeo asked her in a fleeting attempt to get her sit down again.

"Yes, I'm sure about this. Natsu-san is an S-Class mage now remember? It'll be fine." She smiled at him assuredly while he continually gave her a worried look.

"Well, if those two are going, then I guess I've got no choice. Looks like I'm going too." A gruff voice stood up from his seat as well.

"Gajeel, no..." Levy managed to choke out quietly. Lucy felt her stomach drop. All three of them are going? This truly was unexpected.

Altivar clasped his hands together. "Brilliant! This will be very successful no doubt with the three of them together." He turned to the solemn guild master. "May we borrow your office? We have a few things we need to discuss with you and the three slayers as well." Makarov nodded and made his way towards his private office, the others following suit.

When Natsu passed her table, Lucy called out to him. "Natsu..." Whether he didn't hear her or he was just ignoring her wasn't clear, but nonetheless she felt her chest squeeze painfully as he heeded her no attention as he headed up the stairs. Her heart was literally breaking into tiny fragments. Lisanna and Levy deadpanned, they were too in shock to say anything.

Some of the guild tried to follow the others up the staircase, no doubt at an attempt to eavesdrop. Erza and Laxus barred their paths with menacing glares.

"I know how you all feel, but they wish to speak in private for a reason. Please, give them some space." She threatened. But everyone could tell that she was close to breaking point, even Laxus seemed mildly emotional. They all backed off. However they could not block the paths of three flying exceeds making their way to intercept them at the balcony.

Altivar stopped in his tracks when he noticed the three cats.

"Natsu doesn't go anywhere without me." Happy squeaked while puffing out his tiny chest.

"Wherever Wendy goes, I go with her." Carla challenged them.

"Gajeel and I are a packaged deal," growled Pantherlily. He folded his black furry arms, looking very crossed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is for the Master and the Dragon Slayers' ears only. Any other person besides us is strictly forbidden to take part in this meeting. These are orders from headquarters." Altivar declared.

Happy looked like someone had given a good tug to his tail. "But I'm not a person, I'm a cat," he corrected.

"Very true, but the point is you are a _talking_ cat. Therefore you are able to relay any information that you hear."

"Meow?" Happy tried.

"Nice attempt, but still no," Altivar told him brusquely. He along with others continued to make their way into the office.

"I'm sorry, Carla. I promise we'll talk later." Wendy said to her white furry companion apologetically. She slipped inside.

Gajeel and Pantherlily only regarded each other as he marched through the office doors.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. I'll explain everything later. Go wait at the house," Natsu instructed Happy.

The blue exceed said nothing as he watched his partner enter something for the first time, he wasn't apart of. He felt his tail and ears droop.

* * *

"You all hereby swear, that you will not relay any information concerning your quest to anyone outside of this room?" Altivar drilled.

The three dragon slayers nodded.

Altivar relaxed. "Good, now let's get down to business."

"I still don't understand why I have to be here." Makarov whined from his seat at the seemingly too large of desk for him.

Altivar glanced at him. "Last I checked, these three are under your protection, so to speak. I would think that the guild master would have liked to be involved?"

The tiny old coot grunted his reply.

"Okay, listen closely. We're just going to make this short, so that you can prepare for tomorrow's journey."

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Wendy asked, a little taken aback.

"Why yes, I thought I made the part where we wanted to get started as soon as possible clear? The orange-haired mage quizzed her with big brown eyes. Now that they were up close, they could count all of the tiny brown freckles splashed across his nose.

She tucked a long strand of deep blue behind her ear. "Well, I guess so. I just didn't realize that it was so soon," she clarified.

"I see, but yes we meet here with all of your needed belongings at the front of the guild tomorrow morning, so that you can say goodbye. Then we move onto the train station, where from there a train will take us all the way to Oshibana, then from there we hike to the foothills."

"And that's where the missing legion disappeared." Gajeel concluded.

"Bingo," confirmed the orange-head. "We will meet up with Captain Lahar and his men." Altivar finished.

"And then what?" Natsu asked.

Altivar scratched his head, making his orange curls dance. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He clapped his hands ginning. "Alrighty then, everyone rest up, and we'll see you in the morning. You are all dismissed."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This took longer for me to put up than I had originally thought. But I promise, I will still update regularly, so stay tuned!**


	6. Someone Said 'Goodbye'

Natsu and the others stared at curly-haired Altivar blankly. "Why are you all staring at me like I sprouted wings and flew away?" He asked them lightheartedly, still grinning.

"That's it? For as big as a deal you guys made of this, you only gave us a short pep talk? Where's all the maps, rules, and the information. You know, all the set downs and plans?" Natsu questioned them with a puzzled look.

"Yes I am also curious about where all of your usual serious business attitude has gone off to as well." Makarov said from his chair with his feet now up on his desk in a distinctly inattentive way.

"Well let's just say I'm the most loved out of the council by others like you since I really don't fancy long and boring discussion plans, and I try to avoid them at all costs. I'm definetly not very popular with my higher-ups though because of it." Altivar explained cheekily.

Natsu was slowly warming up to the idea of working with this guy. '_If this guy is this laid back on this whole expedition, I think I might actually enjoy this _and _make it out alive.' _he thought.

"He also hasn't come up with a game plan yet." One of the guards coughed. Altivar shot his inferior a warning glance.

_Then again I might not._

"Well enough with the chit chatting!" Altivar said gustily as he started to usher the Dragon Slayers out of the Master's office. "I'm sure your dear Master Makarov would like his office to himself for once." The only reply that followed was a snore that came from the office chair. He had somehow managed to fall asleep in mere seconds. Natsu chuckled to himself at the sight of the little old man all bundled up in his much-too-big chair, and eased the office door open.

* * *

He was expecting countless fellow Fairy Tail guild mates to come and drown him with questions that he was strictly prohibited from answering. He wasn't expecting the entire guild hall to be empty. Or to find Erza and Laxus waiting for them at the balcony. Or what appeared to be the awkward consolation of each other.

The Master's grandson seemed to have gotten over his earlier emotions and resumed back to his passive self. Meanwhile, Erza was visibly ranting angrily, but at the same time she was sorrowfully weeping. The combination of these emotions made her words indistinguishable. But Laxus was still patting her on the back saying, "Yup, I know it. That idiot has really done himself in this time." Which "idiot he was referring to, nobody knew. But at least he cared, or at least pretended to.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Natsu asked with concern when he reached the odd duo.

Erza's venting came to a halt as she sniffed and dried her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah, I'm actually okay," she said even though she obviously _wasn't _okay.

"We persuaded everyone to go home and give you guys some space for a while, at least until morning. Just enough time for you guys to absorb everything so that you can leave prepared." Laxus explained to them.

"Actually there isn't much to absorb, he really only told us that we're leaving tomorrow morning, and we're meeting at the guild."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would think that he would have told you everything about this top-secret mission of yours. But I guess one little piece of information at a time will be the best way for someone especially like you to fully understand."

"Watch it." Natsu warned. "But I honestly wonder if this guy is total nut job. He doesn't seem to take his job very seriously."

As if he was summoned by the mere mention of his name, Altivar appeared through the doorway. His curls flounced as he geekily attempted to swagger down the stairs to the entrance. He waved a 'goodbye' to them as he passed.

Erza nodded in agreement. "He definitely doesn't look like he could be a captain of an entire legion. He's decorated enough, but he doesn't carry that same air of arrogance."

"His magic must very powerful then. I'm sure his true colors just hasn't shown up yet." Natsu had almost forgotten that Wendy was still with them. Gajeel was still at her side as well.

"Wendy, please don't push yourself. Remember that you're still not an S-Class mage yet." Erza cautioned her.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Please, Titania. She's got us S-Class mages remember."

"That is exactly why I'm so worried," she muttered.

"Don't worry, Erza-san. I won't do anything too drastic and out of reach." Wendy assured her while ignoring the previous comments.

Erza relaxed a little at the young dragon slayers words. "That goes for the rest of you too. And please..." she choked back another sob. "Please just come back to us safely."

* * *

Natsu appreciated the silence that surrounded him as he made his way home in the starry night. He never was a deep thinker, but when the situation calls for it, he often finds himself musing and mulling over his thoughts subconsciously. This was definitely one of those circumstances. He couldn't help but think of all his friends and guild mates. Will this 'goodbye' be his last? Would he ever see them again? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he rounded the forested bend on the road.

There is no way that this mission will be Natsu's last. He had always been extra sensitive to the foreshadowing of any job that he had accepted, and he _knew _that this particular quest was going to be extremely dangerous. But he prided himself in his abilities to overcome any challenge the universe deems fit throw at him. Natsu always proved to be the strongest in the end no matter who how powerful his opponent was.

He frowned despite all of this. Even if this was the usual outcome for him, why did he have the nagging feeling that this time it will turn out differently? A sudden wave of foreboding washed over him has he scuffled down the dirt path.

"Natsu." He stopped in his tracks when the sudden voice roused him from his thoughts. He must have wandered far off into his inner musings, that he didn't notice his sudden visitor. He wasn't surprised by who stood in front of him.

"Lucy." He acknowledged the blonde celestial mage blocking the small little path leading to his little cottage. He could see right off the bat that she was _very_ unhappy. She had both her hands on her hips and her brows deeply furrowed into a disapproving scowl.

"Do you want to tell me exactly why Happy practically flew into my arms in tears, wailing something about you abandoning him?" She asked him with venom in her voice.

Natsu noted that the blue exceed was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he now?" He asked concerned.

Lucy waved the question off with her hand. "He's with Carla and Wendy, but that's not really the point. I have _never_ seen him so hurt. Why would you do something so mean to anyone, especially Happy. Happy should always be Happy, and you most of all should know that."

"Sometimes Happy has to learn that he has limits to what he can and can't do. I can't let him come with me this time around," he said to her icily as he shouldered past her without further ado. "Goodnight, Lucy." He called sharply over his shoulder as he made his way into his humble abode.

"Oh no, I am _so_ not done with this conversation!" Lucy hissed as she pushed her way into his house.

Natsu shot her an irritated glance. "Well I'm done, and Happy will get over it, sooner or later. Now goodnight, Lucy." He repeated as he stretched a well-muscled arm to guide her out the doorway.

Lucy nimbly darted out of his reach and away from the entrance. "This isn't just about Happy. What about the guild? What about your friends? Your _family? _What about _me_?" She shot at him with hurt glittering in her brown eyes.

Natsu blew out an exasperated sigh and gently closed the door. He knew that Lucy wasn't going to leave unless on her own terms. "That's exactly why I'm leaving on this quest," he informed her carefully.

His answer clearly did not appease her. "That doesn't make any sense. This is so unlike you, it's like you've completely changed within just in one day."

Natsu frowned. "What on Earthland are you talking about? I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same Natsu."

"Abandoning your partner? Not even consulting your own team? Just to help the council? It's like I don't even _know_ who you are anymore. I thought that you thoroughly _hated _the council down right to the core!"

"I do," he said, appalled that she would even think otherwise.

"Then why are you Leaving?" She wailed, tears brimming her eyes.

Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stare deeply into his intense eyes. Lucy sucked in a sharp breath, her heart thudding against her chest. "I'm not leaving because I don't care about you, I'm leaving because I _do_ care about you, _all _of you. You have to understand this, Lucy." When she didn't say anything, he continued on. "If what those knights told us is true, then that means a lot of people are in danger, and it would just be our guild's luck to have this thing come and attack us, so that puts you all in danger. And I _hate _seeing all the people I care about hurt. Also,if these boneheads personally asked _us _for help, then it's not something we can take lightly. I don't really like the council for many reasons, but this is another opportunity for us to solidify our roots as a guild and make us stronger. We know that they would be perfectly happy to disband Fairy Tail, and they already owe us so if we make them even more in debt to us, than there is no way they can ever get rid of us. I also see it personally as a way for me to test my strength." He finished with a reassuring grin.

Lucy was shocked into even more silence. What _did_ happen to Natsu? He clearly is different from the guy that first brought her into the guild, but now she's viewing his changes in a new light. She sighed and smiled at him weakly. "When did you ever become so smart and thoughtful?" She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

Natsu was surprised by her sudden affection, but he returned the embrace. "It took me awhile," he admitted quietly.

"You're probably the closest friend I'll ever have," she quietly confessed to the dragon slayer as she pulled back from the embrace to cup his face her hands to take in his features for what maybe the last for a long time. "Just promise me that you'll come back to us." Lucy finally let the tears spill over her cheeks.

Natsu's gaze softened as he cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Aw, don't cry now. Of course I will. I'll be back before you know it," he rumbled in his deep voice to her as he pressed their foreheads together.

Lucy closed her eyes and choked back a sob. She wanted to kiss him so desperately and tell him right then and there how she felt, but she held herself back. This was heart-wrenching enough as it is, adding more emotions and unsorted feelings into the mix was something that neither of them needed at the moment. Things were confusing as there were now.

She lingered there with him for a moment, surprised that neither of them pulled away yet. She felt a torrent of emotions from inside her almost breach the surface. Fearing that she would completely lose it, she gently pulled away without meeting his eyes.

"Goodnight, Natsu." Lucy sobbed as she opened the door and walked out into the warm summer air.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Natsu called after her, feeling hollow.

The door shut with a click.

* * *

The next morning passed like a sudden haze to Lucy. She didn't shed a single tear when she reached her house, and she hardly slept at all last night. When she finally did manage to drift off into sleep, she bolted awake from nightmares about a certain pink-haired mage that came back to the guild covered in blood... She tried not to think about. Instead she tried to concentrate on the special breakfast that she had hardly touched with her fork. Mirajane made this incredible meal for the entire guild as a send off for the dragon slayers. It was comforting and not comforting at the same time. Many guild members were crying, (including Wendy) and were crowding around the dragon slayers, making it impossible for Lucy to say anything to them at that point.

All too soon the time came for them to say their final goodbyes. The entire guild gathered out front to send off Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

"Goodbye Wendy. Take care of Natsu and Gajeel for me." Lucy said to the young woman as they hugged.

"I'll make sure those two are taken care of." Wendy told her warmly as she pulled away from their embrace.

"And please be careful. Don't push yourself." Lucy added as Wendy bent down to shoulder on her heavy pack. She smiled at the blonde with grimace from the weight. "I'll try not to," she assured her. She took off towards Natsu who was waiting for her and Gajeel at the gate.

"You make sure you don't do anything stupid, and you better take care of that girl, got it Gajeel?" Lucy called Gajeel as weaved himself through the crowd to the gate.

"Yeah, Yeah, Bunny." The dark man said to her. He paused briefly beside Levy who was standing next to Lucy. "Bye, pipsqueak." He said to her tonelessly as continued on towards his travel companions. Levy didn't say anything, just stared at him with a stony expression. Lucy could suddenly feel the tension that sprung between the two.

"I guess that's it." Wendy said, sounding disappointed. Her gaze was drifting over the assembled crowd, as if she was searching for a certain person that she knew wasn't there.

Lucy finally caught Natsu's eye, and they shared a long look with him, his words echoing in her mind from the night before; _I'll be back before you know it. _She could only hope what he said was true, but she did have a lot of faith in him.

Makarov stood before them all, looking quite disheartened. "We already look forward to your return, you three. Until then, we wish you luck and safe travels. And always remember that even though we may not physically be by your side, Fairy Tail will always be with you." His gaze wandered over his 'children' warmly. He lifted his right hand high in the sky, making the backwards 'L' that could be identified as the guild's personal signal. The rest of them followed suit and raised their hands making the same gesture in the air as well.

All three of the dragon slayers looked sincerely touched. Even Gajeel was making some uncharacteristic face that Lucy could only relate it to as gratitude. "Thank You, everyone." Wendy said a little shakily as she choked back more tears. And with that, the three travelers turned and started making their way towards the train station, with the guild wishing them their last farewells.

"Good Luck!"

"Goodbye!"

"Kick some monster butt for me!"

"Be back soon!"

"Goodbye...Natsu." Lucy said quietly to herself. She wondered if his sharp hearing had picked up her farewell as she watched his back grow smaller and smaller, until he and the others were out of sight.


End file.
